El Gato y la Boda
by Ale-yaoi
Summary: Sasuke está deprimido por su ruptura con Naruto, pero todo parece empeorar cuando gracias a un pequeño gato se entera de los planes de Naruto. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Sasuke está deprimido por su ruptura con Naruto, pero todo parece empeorar cuando gracias a un pequeño gato se entera de los planes de Naruto. Sasunaru

Disclamier: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Nota: Esto era originalmente un One Shot, pero salió demasiado largo así que decidí cortarlo en dos, ya lo tengo casi terminado...

**I. El Gato**

Sasuke giró su cuerpo buscando ese calor que se le hacía tan familiar, estiró el brazo por sobre la sabana pero nunca llegó a su destino, abrió los ojos y vio la cama vacía, de golpe recordó que hacía más de un mes dormía solo, pero no se acostumbraba, aún, en sueños pensaba que él estaba ahí, y siempre, todas las noches lo buscaba a tientas para luego abrir los ojos y recordar que estaba solo, que se había ido y que nadie más que él tenía la culpa.

Suspiró suavemente y giró para ver el reloj en la mesa de noche, aún no había amanecido pero sabía que ya no podría volver a dormirse, nunca podía, de hecho no sabía como se había quedado dormido, cuando se levantó una camisa cayó de la cama, Sasuke se arrodillo y la recogió lentamente, sabía perfectamente lo que era, la única cosa que él había dejado atrás, la única cosa que le había dejado. La apretó contra su nariz, cualquier rastro de su olor había desaparecido, pero el azabache sabía que no podría deshacerse de ella, nunca podría.

Se levantó y abrió una ventana dejando que el frío aire de la medianoche le atravesara. Eliminando cualquier rastro de sueño, giro sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, comería algo y luego saldría a caminar, últimamente solo salía de su casa por las noches, salvo los días que tenía misión, no quería encontrarse a nadie, todo en la aldea le recordaba a él, todas las personas, la agitación, la alegría, todo eso era sinónimo de él…

Terminó de bajar las escaleras de un salto y entró a la cocina, revisó la dispensa, no le antojaba nada, pero aún así cogió un par de tostadas y sacó un cartón de leche de la nevera, ya comería algo más en la tarde. Salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, desde que su hermano había asesinado al clan, Sasuke se había acostumbrado a caminar en la noche, para él era el mejor momento y cuando había comenzado a salir con Naruto éste se dio cuenta lo mucho que a él le gustaban estas caminatas y había decidido que casí todos los días saldrían a esas horas a dar vueltas y a quedarse hasta tarde recorriendo la aldea. Casi nadie estaba en las calles en ese momento, la aldea estaba oculta en las sombras y él podía ver a través de ellas perfectamente, los pocos transeúntes que andaban por ahí a esas horas vestían trajes oscuros y andaban a toda prisa sin detenerse a mirar a nadie.

Sasuke se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, hacía un mes Naruto y él habían terminado con su relación, justo antes que cumplieran los dos años juntos, Sasuke sacó cuentas, en tres días cumplirían dos años de seguir juntos, pero no, las cosas habían terminado, Sasuke sabía que ninguno de los dos quería que terminaran así, pero su orgullo no les permitió ver mas allá, ambos orgullosos, ambos tercos y sin dar el brazo a torcer, Naruto había terminado saliendo con Neji Hyuga, mientras él se alejaba y retraía de todos, tal como había hecho antes de que el rubio se hubiese cruzado en su vida. En momentos como ese odiaba su suerte por haberlo conocido, por haber terminado él en el grupo 7 hace ya más de 10 años, pero en seguida pensaba lo que hubiese dejado de vivir de no tener al rubio a su lado, se estremeció de solo pensarlo, seguramente habría terminado vagando por ahí después de asesinar a su hermano, o incluso podría haber vuelto a Konoha y aquí le habrían condenado, pero eso no le importaría, no tanto como el perder todos los recuerdos, todas las sensaciones, todas las noches que había vivido con su rubio. Esos recuerdos eran los que le salvaban de caer en la oscuridad, eso y la esperanza de recuperarlo de nuevo.

Oyó a lo lejos una música estridente, levantó la vista y vio que se acercaba a la zona nocturna de Konoha, Bares, discotecas, casinos y prostíbulos abiertos toda la noche, por un momento pensó seguir y tomarse un trago, pero negó con la cabeza, ya había tomado suficiente las primeras semanas, aún no estaba listo para volver a tomar, siquiera una copa de sake. Giró en redondo y justo cuando iba a volver a su casa un fuerte viento le llegó del este y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, levantó la vista al cielo sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido de hecho, desde que estaba con Naruto le había cogido gusto a dejarse mojar por la lluvia, el rubio siempre salía cada vez que llovía, dejaba que su cuerpo se empapara por la lluvia, jugaba, corría y se divertía como niño en esos momentos, Sasuke por su parte encontraba tan placentero ver a su rubio reír como un niño con esa risa fresa, natural que solo él podía emitir, era música para sus oídos. Aunque lo mejor era cuando llegaban a la mansión uchiha, tiraban su ropa mojada en cualquier parte de la sala, se desnudaban completamente y se entregaban el uno al otro, lo hacían en cualquier rincón, el lugar era lo de menos siempre y cuando las manos del otro estuviesen sobre su piel, siempre que sus bocas estuviesen devorando a la otra no les importaba si seguía lloviendo o si había empezado a nevar, siempre que sus cuerpos rozaran con el otro en ese frenesí de placer en que se sumergían el mundo se volvía nada, y después de unas horas, cuando sus cuerpos no soportaban más y sus energías estaban al mínimo, se tiraban el uno junto al otro en el suelo, sobre una alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea, abrazados dándose calor memorizando cada instante cada centímetro de piel del otro inspeccionando la cara del hombre que tenían frente sintiendo que el corazón se les salía del pecho.

Sasuke entró a un parque que estaba completamente solo y a oscuras, la lluvia ya caía fuertemente sobre su cuerpo, los músculkos de su cuerpo protestaban por el frío al que estaban siendo sometidos, pero el Uchiha no hacía caso. En ese momento estaba pensando en el por qué, ¿Cómo era posible que una pareja como ellos hubiera terminado así?, separados de la manera más idiota solo por que no se habían dado cuenta a tiempo que en el amor no valía el orgullo, por no darse cuenta de lo que realmente se estaban jugando, recordar lo que habían sido los días junto a Naruto le dolía, indudablemente, pero lo que más le dolía era haberlo perdido, por culpa enteramente suya.

Flash Back

Naruto entró en la casa completamente feliz, hacía más de un mes estaba tratando de convencer al azabache que lo acompañara a Suna a visitar a Gaara, pero el pelinegro siempre se negaba, pero ese día por fin había dicho que sí, Naruto iría con la excusa de una misión, pero todos, tanto en Suna como en Konoha sabían que el rubio iba solo a visitar a su amigo y que Gaara solo pedía esa misión para poder estar con su amigo un tiempo, en circunstancias normales el consejo de ambas aldeas habría evitado que los dineros de las misiones se fueran en visitas sociales de un par de amigos, pero Gaara era el Kazekage y Naruto era el ninja favorito de Tsunade y sin duda una de las personas más queridas de Suna por haber salvado a su kage y de Konoha por que nadie en su sano juicio se metería con el rubio que contaba con la protección de Tsunade, Gaara, Sasuke y Sakura, así que los viajes del rubio eran prácticamente un hecho y nadie decía nada, nadie excepto Sasuke.

Ambos shinobis sabían que la razón por la que el azabache no quería viajar era por celos, y a pesar que el rubio le jurara una y mil veces que nunca pasaría nada entre Gaara y él y que ya le había dejado claro al pelirrojo que él solo sería su amigo, Sasuke seguía inseguro, especialmente por una razón, algo que había escuchado una vez, tiempo atrás antes de salir con Naruto y cuando Gaara aún lo pretendía. Kakashi e Iruka se habían reunido en la escuela ninja y Sasuke había ido a llevarle unas cartas de Tsunade al castaño cuando escucho a ambos hablar de Naruto y los dos habían coincidido en que una unión entre el kazekage y Naruto fortalecería los vínculos entre Suna y Konoha y que sí Naruto se unía al kazekage era más posible que llegara a ser Hokage.

La primera reacción de Sasuke fue descartar esa información, Naruto nunca estaría con alguien para llegar a ser Hokage, el nunca utilizaría a un amigo y muchísimo menos a un novio, para cumplir su sueño aún cuando eso significara que no podría cumplirlse. Su temor fue incrementando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero cuando Naruto aceptó ser su pareja todo temor se desvaneció por completo, pero aún asícada vez que Naruto y Gaara hablaban los temores del azabache renacían cada vez con más fuerza.

Cuatro días después Naruto caminaba feliz por Suna camino a el edificio del kazekage, iba saludando alegremente a todos los que se le cruzaban y todos le devolvían el salido con una misma sonrisa, el rubio vio a Gaara salir del edificio hablando con alguien y sin pensarlo dos veces gritó el nombre del pelirrojo y corrió a saludarle. Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo y siguió caminando nada entusiasmado.

Los días trascurrieron lentos para el azabache pero demasiado rápido para el rubio quien se lamentaba que ya fuera hora de irse. De vuelta a Konoha Naruto comenzó a hablar de Gaara una y otra vez, y una y otra vez Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y oyó sin escuchar a Naruto hablar de "ese".

-_Suficiente-_estalló Sasuke ya harto, deteniendo de golpe a Naruto y eliminando de un brochazo la sonrisa que adornaba su cara.

_-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-_Dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño

-_Nada, No me pasa nada. Vamos tarde-_dijo el azabache y siguió caminando, pero Naruto no se movió haciendo que el azabache tuviese que volverse. El rubio estaba mirandolo con una mirada de incredulidad y descontento.

-_No puedo creerlo'ttebayo…-_Dijo con un hilo de voz, en un susurro que Sasuke de todas formas escuchó. -_Tú aún… ¿Cómo es posible que tú…?_

_-¿Qué yo qué?-_Preguntó Sasuke desconcertado

_-No puedo creer que aún estés celoso_

_-Yo no estoy celoso, usuratoncachi_

_-Si lo estas, teme-_ Dijo Naruto burlón acercándose a él

_-Bueno, ¿y que si lo estoy?-_respondió sasuke molesto

_-Dios Sasuke, cuantas veces debo decirlo: a-mi-no-me-interesa-Gaara'ttebayo_

_-Pues sería bueno si al menos te lo creyeras-_dijo Sasuke con sorna

-_¿Qué?_

_-Lo que oíste, no creas que no me di cuenta como se te iban los ojos cada vez que Gaara se daba la vuelta_

Naruto se quedó boqueando mirando incrédulo a Sasuke, ¿lo estaba acusando de lo creía que lo estaba acusando?, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar que él podía sentir algo por él?

Sasuke por su parte se maldijo por haber dicho eso, pero se quedó en una pieza al ver que Naruto siguiera desmentía su acusación, por un momento el desconcierto le hizo quedarse callado, pero después escenas de cada vez que había visto o creído ver a Naruto coqueteando con el pelirrojo fue amplificada por culpa de los celos y la ira que comenzaba a envolverlo.

-_Así que no lo niegas_

_-Para qué lo negaría, ¿me vas a creer Sasuke?_

_-Podría hacerlo_

_-No Sasuke, no podrías, no tú, no ahora, por que estás cegado por tus malditos celos, y sabes estoy harto de ambos-_Sasuke se quedó de piedra, Naruto le había gritado aún cuando se suponía que era él el que debía estar molesto, y no solo eso, le había dicho que estaba harto de él

-_Pues no estarías harto si no hubieras pasado todo este tiempo seduciendo al kazekage_

_-seduciendo… ¿seduciendo?... estás loco Sasuke, si quisiera Gaara le habría dicho que sí hace mucho tiempo, ¿o explicame, por que crees que te dije sí a ti y no a él?_

_-No se, dime tú, tal vez esperabas que pudieras darle celos a Gaara conmigo y como no funcionó ahora quieres ver como remediarlo_

-_Oh no Sasuke, Has descubierto mi malévolo plan, ahora tendré que matarte-_dijo el rubio sarcástico y adoptando el tono de voz de algún mal actor de telenovela barata. Sasuke por su parte se sorprendió mucho, el rubio nunca usaba el sarcasmo, además hacía mucho no decía su 'ttebayo, por lo que el azabache supuso que debía estar a punto de explotar por lo que optó por calmarlo.

-_Muy gracioso Naruto, mira, ahora estamos en la mitad de la nada, hablemos luego ¿quieres?_

_-No, no quiero, quiero hablar ahora Sasuke. ¿Cuál es tú problema con Gaara?_

_-¿No lo sabes, cariño?_

_-No, no lo sé_

_-Tú, tú eres mi problema con Gaara, tu siempre has sido mi problema con Gaara, ¿acaso no te has dado cuanta como te mira?, ¿no has visto el deseo y la lujuría cada vez que te ve?_

_-Si, lo he visto, ¿y qué?-_Naruto trataba de decirle a Sasuke que a él no le importaba lo que pudiese sentir el pelirrojo, él nunca le haría caso, pero Sasuke le entendió otra cosa completamente diferente, por lo que abrió mucho los ojos y aún sin creerlo llegó a una conclusión erronea

-_Te gusta_

_-¿qué?_

_-Te gusta, que te mire así, te gusta_

_-¿Estas loco?_

_-Ahora lo entiendo, te gusta que te desnude con le mirada, que desee tu cuerpo verdad, es eso, te gusta sentirte deseado, ¿yo ya no soy suficiente acaso?_

_-De qué estas hablando Sasuke, por dios_

_-Claro, ahora tiene sentido… tú_

_-¿yo qué?-_El tono agresivo de Naruto sobresaltó a Sasuke-_Yo que Sasuke, ¿que crees que soy yo? ¿Eh?_

_-Naruto, Qué_

_-Y una mierda Sasuke, que crees que soy yo ah, crees que soy alguna especie de puta, es eso lo que vez en mí, nadie puede sentir más que deseo por mí… ¿cerca Sasuke?_

_-Yo nunca_

_-Ese es el puto problema Sasuke, que tu nunca, nunca crees en mí, nunca piensas que tal vez, solo tal vez yo pueda ver en otra persona algo más que un polvo._

_-Yo no pienso eso_

_-Ah no, disculpa entonces ¿Qué crees que veo en Gaara?_

_-Él es diferente_

_-Y por qué es diferente_

_-Por que el quería algo contigo_

_-¿Y?_

_-Como que "¿y?"_

_-Entonces por que no te comportas así con Neji o con Kiba o con Sakura, ellos también querían algo conmigo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿No lo sabías?, bueno déjame informarle algo, resulta que en 3 años pasan muchas cosas ¿sabes?_

_-yo…_

_-No Sasuke, no sabes y quieres que te diga por que, POR QUE NO ESTABAS_

_-Naruto yo…_

_-No, ya estoy cansado, cansado de lidiar contigo cada nada, con tus malditos celos_

_-Crees que vivir contigo es fácil-_Dijo Sasuke ya harto de escuchar a Naruto gritarle-_Crees que es sencillo estar contigo todo el tiempo, estar al pendiente de donde estas, de cómo vas, de que Akatsuki no te encuentre_

_-Yo no soy un crío_

_-Cuidarte de los aldeanos, de kyubi._

_-¿De kyubi?_

_-¿No te lo habían dicho?, bueno, infórmate, TIENES UN MALDITO DEMONIO ADENTRO_

_-Como te atreves a hablar de Kyubi, nunca entenderías…_

_-No, no entiendo, y no voy a hacerlo, por que no le pides a otro monstruo como tú que te entienda-_Sasuke solo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando vio a Naruto dar un paso hacia atrás con los ojos como platos

-_Q… Qué dijiste_

_-Yo… Naruto perdoname y no quise…_

_-Así que eso es lo que piensas ¿eh?, un monstruo… como yo…, tal vez, muy seguramente tengas razón, Gracias por recordármelo…-_Naruto se apartó de Sasuke y siguió el camino hacia Konoha sin volver a mirarlo, una vez llegaron el rubio dijo algo de informar a la Hokege y desapareció, Sasuke se sentía de lo peor y se fue ignorando a todos los que le saludaban, cuando llegó a su casa subió a la habitación y se tiró boca abajo contra el colchón maldiciéndose una y otra vez.

Sasuke se despertó de golpe al sentir ruidos en el piso de abajo, no se había dado cuenta a que hora se había quedado dormido, pero aún así salió disparado escaleras abajo hasta toparse con el rubio.

_-Naruto perdoname, por favor, lo siento y no, yo nunca pensaría que tú…_

_-Callate sasuke, solo callate-_A Sasuke le sorprendió el tono vacío que usó Naruto para hablar

-_Naruto ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada Sasuke, yo solo, dejame sacar algunas cosas ¿sí?_

_-¿Sacar cosas?, de que hablas, ¿tienes misión?, pero si acabamos de llegar_

_-No Sasuke, no tengo ninguna misión, de hecho tenemos dos días libres_

_-Oh,-_Sasuke de pronto entendió lo que quería Naruto y sintió como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire lentamente-_¿A dónde te vas?_

_-A mi antiguo apartamento-_Naruto no soportó ver la mirada desencajada de Sasuke por lo que pasó junto a él rogando por que no le detuviera y luego subió las escaleras a prisa. Naruto ya estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas cuando Sasuke entró al cuerto-_No te vayas, te lo ruego, Naruto te lo suplico no lo hagas_

_-Sasuke por favor, solo déjame ¿vale?_

_-No, nunca Naruto nunca…_

_-Sasuke por favor… _

_-Fui un idiota Naruto, por favor no me hagas esto_

_-Sasuke, tú… sabes siempre he sabido que todos en la aldea piensan que yo soy un monstruo_

_-No, yo no…_

_-Es verdad y lo sabes, pero no me importa, nunca me ha importado, ¿sabes por qué?, por ti, siempre pensé que a ti no te importaba y por eso lo que los demás dijeran no valía, desde niño siempre pensé lo mismo, tu te sentabas solo en ese muelle a ver el agua, siempre superior a todo, siempre me rechazabas, pero nunca fue por ser lo que era, siempre fue por que era inferior a ti, no era poderoso, eras mi meta Sasuke, dejabas de lado todo y te concentrabas lograbas cosas que yo jamas soñaba hacer, tu sharingan, tu técnica de fuego, todo era mucho más de lo que yo pudiese hacer y por eso quería estar a tu nivel, por que cuando llegara ahí entonces solo sería yo, no te importaría el kyubi, no te importaría que los otros me odien siempre que sea tu igual, por eso quería que me tuvieras en cuenta. Luego me enamoré de ti y no pude hacer nada para olvidarte, pero te fuiste…_

_-Yo…_

_-Dejame terminar… te fuiste Sasuke y no me importó sabes, nunca me importó por que te fuiste para hacerte más poderoso, en ese caso yo también debía serlo y me fui a entrenar con Jiraya, cuando volví hice todo por traerte de vuelta hasta que lo logré, luego me pediste que estuvieramos juntos, no te imaginas lo feliz que fui, por fin me habías aceptado, como tu igual, digno para ti… nunca fui tan feliz, me he mostrado tal como soy frente a ti, conoces más de mí de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, lo sé, por eso pensé, siempre, que tú no pensabas de mí lo mismo que el resto. No tienes idea de lo que duele, el saber, que la única persona, la única persona en el mundo de la que pensabas que no le importaba, resulta defraudarte…_

Sasuke se quedó donde estaba mientras Naruto salía, sabía que no volvería, sabía que no podría recuperarlo, no después de haberlo defraudado así…

Fin flash back

Sasuke siguió caminando por el parque, el viento seguía golpeándole mientras la lluvia lo cubría confundiéndose con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos al recordar lo que le había dicho el rubio ese día, la forma como lo había defraudado. Dos semanas después se había enterado que Neji y Naruto estaban saliendo, nadie se había enterado de por que ellos habían terminado pero todos parecían lamentarlo. De alguna manera Hinata parecía casi tan afectada como él por la ruptura, y cuando Naruto y Neji empezaron a verse fue la única que pareció enfadarse tanto como él, a Sasuke no le sorprendió por que sabía que ella seguía enamorada de Naruto, pero aún así le pareció que su reacción fue un poco exagerada.

Sintió su ropa dos veces más pesada de lo usual pero no le importó, de pronto distinguió a alguien entre los arbustos, una sombra que pronto desapareció, estuvo tentado de seguirla, pero no lo hizo, seguramente algún ladrón o un ninja que atracaba a los ingenuos. Igual ya se había ido y dejo de prestarle atención, continúo su camino hasta una bifurcación, se quedó un segundo pensando hacia donde coger, pero de nuevo una fuerte corriente de viento lo golpeó calándole los huesos y decidió moverse así que cogió hacia la derecha, pero un gato salió de la nada y se plantó frente a él sin dejarle pasar, Sasuke sonrió divertido viendo la peculiar conducta del animalillo, el gato negro como la noche erizó su pelo amenazadoramente hacia Sasuke quien no pudo más que reír

_-Ok, ok, voy por allí entonces-_dijo señalando el otro camino, para su sorpresa el animal pareció entenderle y se calmó, pero la sorpresa de Sasuke fue mayúscula cuando, al comenzar a caminar por el otro camino el gato se le ubico al lado ahora caminando como sí fuera su mascota, sin importarle el agua. Sasuke levantó una ceja y por un momento pensó que el gato le había sonreído, se encogió de hombros esperando que el gato se fuera en un rato, pero el gato lo siguió por al menos media hora más. Sasuke pensó que era hora de irse ya que la lluvia no parecía querer detenerse, pero justo cuando iba a devolverse el gato volvió a ubicarse frente a él y a gruñir, Sasuke se sorprendió de nuevo, pero no dijo nada, volviendo a hacerle caso al animal de dio vuelta abandonando sus ideas de irse, siguió su camino, esta vez prestando mas atención al animal.

Los gatos siempre le habían gustado, de alguna manera se sentía identificado con ellos aunque no sabía por qué, volvió la vista al gato y le hizo una seña que el gato entendió, un segundo después el gato estaba recostado entre los brazos del azabache quien hacía girar su chakra tipo fuego entre sus brazos para calentarlo a él y de paso a si mismo.

Siguió su camino, aunque cada vez se convencía más a si mismo que era el gato quien lo guiaba pues cada vez que el iba por un lado que el otro no quería el gato se enfurecía y montaba un alboroto entre sus brazos, resultado: Sasuke estaba cubierto ya de heridas del "lindo gatito". Pero cualquier queja que tuviese con el gato se esfumo al ver que más adelante en el camino había una persona sentada en la banca, Sasuke reconocería esa cabellara rubia donde fuera, trató de devolverse pero el gato nuevamente se enfadó y, para sorpresa de Sasuke, señaló con la pata a Naruto como tratando de alcanzarlo.

El azabache dejó al gato en el suelo mientras caminaba hacia el rubio, lo vio mirando al horizonte, definitivamente alejado del mundo, tuvo un mal presentimiento, la única vez que lo había visto así el rubio había terminado llorando sobre él, aunque nunca supo el motivo. Expandió su chakra dándole la oportunidad al rubio que lo reconociera y, si quería, que se alejara aunque Sasuke rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hiciera, el rubio se limitó a girar la vista hacia él y luego volver a mirar a la nada.

Sasuke se sentó en la banca junto a Naruto sin decir palabra, el rubio cerró los ojos y dejó que Sasuke pasara su brazo por sus hombros y que lo atrajera hacia él. Sasuke hizo que el rubio se recostara sobre su pecho y que hundiera la cara en él mientras lo abrazaba. A pesar de estar completamente mojados los dos, a pesar de sentir que el frío le agarrotaba los músculos, Sasuke distinguió perfectamente las lágrimas que cayeron del cuerpo del rubio sobre su piel, pasó una mano sobre su cabello empapado y le besó en la coronilla. Susurró lentamente su nombre tratando de calmarlo, dejó nuevamente que su chakra tipo fuego se arremolinara en torno a ellos quitándole el hielo a las gotas de agua que caían copiosamente sobre sus cuerpos y secando a ambos desentumeciendo lentamente los músculos.

-_¿Qué pasa mi zorrito?-_el tono dulce que empleó Sasuke hizo que Naruto comenzara a sentirse a gusto, siempre que le hablaba así lograba subirle el ánimo, además el solo le llamaba así cuando estaban solos y a Naruto siempre le había agradado por que sabía que lo decía por él no por el Kyubi, pero pensar eso le hizo recordar lo que le había dicho cuando volvían de Suna y no pudo evitar recordar que ya no eran ellos, y que ya no tenían por que estar así, pero aún sabiendolo no fue capaz de deshacer el abrazo, Sasuke siempre había sido capaz de dominarlo, de superarlo. Un beso, un abrazo, una caricia, una palabra, incluso una mirada eran suficientes para deshacer cualquier voluntad del rubio, y lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse tan indefenso, pero también le gustaba, le encantaba sentir como podía dejarlo todo solo por sentir lo que sentía por él… pero todo eso lo habían perdido, él lo sabía, nunca podría estar de nuevo con Sasuke, ahora tenía a Neji, no podía simplemente dejarlo de lado, no ahora, no después de lo que había pasado ese día… tenía que alejar a Sasuke, pero se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, siempre se había sentido bien entre sus brazos y hacía mas de un mes no lo abrazaba, hacía más de un mes que no sentía a Sasuke tan cerca de sí, hace más de un mes que él no se sentía tan cerca de si mismo.

Tocar, abrazar, besar a Neji era agradable, no podía negarlo, pero sabía que él nunca sería capaz de hacerlo temblar solo con un roce, él nunca podría hacer que el mundo desapareciera solo por un beso. Naruto no había sido capaz de entregarse a Neji de la manera que lo había hecho con Sasuke y sentía que no podía hacerlo, pero entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué había dicho que sí?, ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota para aceptar?, lo quería, amaba a Neji, pero sí lo que sentía por Neji era amor, no existía en la tierra una palabra lo suficientemente amplia para encerrar todo lo que sentía por Sasuke, No, no solo lo amaba, no podía ser solo amor, era tan fuerte que el solo estar lejos de él le dolía, le torturaba físicamente cada momento sin sentir su piel, era demasiado, entonces, ¿por qué?

-_Dime que te pasa, me duele verte así._- Sasuke vio que Naruto movía los labios formando una palabra, pero el estruendo de la lluvia no le había permitido oír lo que había susurrado- _¿Qué?_

_-Neji me propuso matrimonio-_Sasuke sintió que el aire se hacía de pronto muy pesado y difícil de respirar, cerró los ojos y rogó por haber escuchado mal, aunque sabía lo que el rubio había dicho claramente

-_¿Aceptaste?-_el asentimiento por parte del rubio fue demasiado para Sasuke, sintió que de pronto la noche era más oscura, el viento era más helado y la lluvia le atravesaba completamente, pero aún así, trató de consolarse, aún tenía al rubio para sí, debía decirle, aunque fuera por última vez lo mucho que lo amaba, pero en lugar de eso…-_Felicidades_

_-¿Por qué?, ¿Hay alguna razón para estar feliz?-_Preguntó Naruto lentamente susurrando y arrastrando las palabras, clavándose aún más en el pecho de Sasuke

-_Te amo-_Naruto se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, ambos estaban soportando las ganas de besarse, de entregarle al otro no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma y su corazón, pero estaban demasiado lejos el uno del otro, no solo fisicamente. Naruto habló con un hilillo de voz

_-Lo sé_

_-Tú también me amas_

_-Lo sé_

_-¿Ya es muy tarde?-_Naruto asintió y Sasuke bajo la cabeza abatido pero aún así sonrió a Naruto, tratando de animarlo.

_-Bésame-_la petición de Naruto asombro a Sasuke quien se quedó viéndolo, esperando algo que confirmara las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su rubio. Naruto se acercó a Sasuke lentamente y sasuke sintió que el mundo se desvanecía a favor de esos labios, no existía nada más que ellos, esos labios rojos, que parecían llamarle a gritos. De pronto a pesar del agua que le rociaba por todos lados la boca de Sasuke se secó, conocía esa sensación y sabía que solo existía algo que podría eliminarla solo los labios del rubio podrían apaciguar su sed, esos labios podían actuar como un oasis solo para él.

Dejo de pensar, cortó la distancia entre sus labios y los de Naruto y bebió de ellos, se inundó de su sabor, ese que conocía tan bien y del que se había separado hace casi un mes, esos labios que ahora eran todo para el.

Con toda la pena, casi como si fuese una tortura Sasuke se separó de Naruto mientras oía como el rubio musitaba un suave gracias, sintió como se separaba de él y lo vio como corría alejándose de él, el pequeño gato maulló abatido y clavó sus garras en el brazo de Sasuke, el azabache escasamente se inmutó pero aún así bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros y brillantes del gato mirándole como si compartiera su tristeza, pero animandole a seguirlo.

-_Tu lo oíste, ya es muy tarde… muy tarde-_Sasuke volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, otro maullido le hizo volver a la realidad y sintió de nuevo la lluvia, esta vez más fría, más cruda sobre su cuerpo-_Vamos a casa_

Sasuke se levantó con el gato en brazos y se fue a su casa casi corriendo por lo que no se dio cuenta de que desde unos matorrales cercanos unos ojos blancos observaban todo lo que pasaba y todo lo que había pasado, pero un segundo después esos ojos desaparecieron como si no hubiese nada entre esos arbustos.

Gracias por leer, trataré de terminarlo pronto, igual solo falta un capítulo y ya tengo la mitad escrita y la otra mitad en mi cabeza.

Dejenme Reviews, me hace muy feliz recibirlos

Besos para tods


	2. Chapter 2

Resumen: Sasuke está deprimido por su ruptura con Naruto, pero todo parece empeorar cuando gracias a un pequeño gato se entera de los planes de Naruto. Sasunaru

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**2. La Boda**

Sasuke rodó sobre la cama por enésima vez, necesitaba descansar, lo sabía, pero aún así no podía conciliar el sueño, la conversación – si se le puede llamar así – que había tenido con Naruto hacía ya dos semanas le tenía atormentado, en especial por que la dichosa boda se realizaba muy pronto, en menos de una semana Naruto se casaría, Sasuke supuso que Neji había adelantado todo para poder casarse con Naruto y que éste no se arrepintiera en un último momento. Todo parecía hecho a las carreras pero sin embargo todo estaba meticulosamente preparado.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo, por un momento no se reconoció, su piel blanca lucía ahora un color curtido, amarillento debido a la falta de contacto con el sol, densas ojeras cubrían sus ojos que también lucían apagados, por un momento pensó que lucía 10 años más viejo de lo que era, se dirigió al baño y después de tomar una ducha salió a vestirse, necesitaba ver a la Hokage, quería pedirle un favor, algo a lo que la vieja no podría negarse, pero que , sabía, no iba a aceptar de buen grado.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó a la cocina donde se encontró, como venía siendo costumbre desde esa noche, a aquel gatito negro que bien podía pasar por una pantera cuando no se cumplían sus caprichos. Pero Sasuke no había dicho nada, ese gato, por extraño que pareciera, había sido el causante que él no hubiese terminado de hundirse una vez llegó del parque dos semanas atrás. Había sido cuestión de entrar a la mansión uchiha y el gato ya se había adueñado de ella, sonrió levemente como saludo y se sentó en su silla recordando lo que había pasado después. Hizo un rápido recuento mental.

--Flash Back--

Sasuke entró a su mansión con el gato entre sus brazos, nuevamente hacía girar el chakra por su cuerpo, pero aún así sus ropas seguían empapadas. Dejo al animal en el suelo y éste rápidamente se sacudió y entro a dar vueltas, Sasuke presumió que a conocer el lugar. Se quitó pesadamente todas las prendas mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, dejándolas tiradas donde cayeran, cuando llegó a su habitación estaba completamente desnudo, pero eso no le importo, sabía que nadie sería lo suficientemente idiota para espiar a Uchiha Sasuke en su casa, a pesar de ser tratado como un traidor por algunos aldeanos su nombre infundía respeto, y por que no algo de miedo entre ellos. Igual la única persona que a él le interesaba que apreciara su cuerpo no estaba y como si fuera poco estaba a punto de casarse con otro. Se tiró a la cama quedando boca abajo teniendo la ilusión infantil que las sabanas le ahogaran y quedara muerto ahí, pero su cuerpo le pidió aire rápidamente y su instinto básico de supervivencia le hizo reaccionar levantando la cabeza y tomando una bocanada de aire.

Cerró los ojos esperando dormirse y que el frió de la noche – o lo que quedaba de ella-, que se colaba por la ventana abierta, entrara en su cuerpo y le enfermara lo suficiente para no tener que pensar nunca más… en nada. Pero tal para su suerte, o tal vez para su desgracia, aquel gato que lo había llevado con Naruto apareció en el cuerto y se montó en la cama junto a él y al sentir el frío de la habitación comenzó a cabar entre las sabanas y una vez bajo ellas se hizo un ovillo, pero el lugar que había elegido había sido precisamente bajo Sasuke. El azabache sintió el pequeño cuerpo del animal clavarse en sus costillas, por un momento pensó en quedarse quieto y dejar que el animal se cansara de su peso y escogiera otro lugar, luego recordó lo terco que era este animal por lo que era más probable que decidiera quedarse ahí incomodándolo hasta que el hiciera lo que quería, el problema era que el azabache no tenía idea de que podía querer ese animal. Después pensó que lo más fácil para él era ahogar al animal con su cuerpo, un problema menos para él y un alma más en el paraíso. Pero luego pensó lo molesto que sería tener a un animal muerto en su cama por lo que optó por la solución más saludable gruño y giró su cuerpo quitándose del animal.

Pero al parecer el gato se había dado cuenta que Sasuke estaba desnudo y al aire libre, por lo que empezó a maullar al azabache y a empujar la cobija contra él y como el otro no hacía nada el gato decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos al sentir la sabana sobre su cuerpo, se giró y creyó estar alucinando ¿Un gato acababa de arroparle?, parpadeó varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta que lo que veía era real, ese gato acababa de coger una de las puntas de la sabana y la había arrastrado sobre él arropándolo casi por completo, después como si fuera lo más natural del mundo se acostó, bajo las sabanas y entre los brazos de Sasuke

-_Eres raro-_ sentenció mientras el gato lo ignoraba olímpicamente y seguía durmiendo- _Muy bien, como quieras. _Sasuke cerró los ojos de nuevo y trató de dormir, no pudo evitar pensar en ese animal, no tenía ningún collar ni nada que lo distinguiera de una familia, pero tampoco parecía un gato callejero. Consideró la posibilidad de quedarselo como mascota y para su sorpresa la idea no le desagradó. Pensó en algún nombre para él pero no se le vino a la mente ninguno y llamarlo "_neko_" no sería muy original…

--Fin flash Back--

Sasuke vio al gato subir a la mesa y sentarse frente a un plato vacío que había ahí, al azabache suspiró y se levantó- _a veces me pregunto quien es mascota de quien-_ al tiempo que habría una lata de atún y la vaciaba sobre el plato, después sacó un cartón de leche y sirvió un poco en otro plato similar al anterior y un poco más en un vaso de vidrio. Se sentó frente al gato quien comía gustoso su atún y comenzó a tomarse la leche, recordó que había sido también por el gato que había estado comiendo algo todos los días, la primera mañana se sorprendió al ver al gato prácticamente obligándolo a comer, pero luego se dio cuenta que por alguna razón el animal se había propuesto no dejarlo solo ni un segundo y mucho menos dejarlo ahogarse en la pena. Sonrió, ¿Quién lo diría? Sasuke Uchiha siendo cuidado por un gato que no debía tener tres años.

Sasuke se levantó sobresaltando al gato quien lo miraba fijamente –_Ya vuelvo, voy a hablarle a Tsunade-sama-_ el animal pareció entender por que volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

Sasuke salió de la casa directo al edificio de la Hokage, una vez allí no se molestó en anunciarse sino que entró directamente al despacho. Tsunade estuvo a punto de gritar a quien fuera que hubiese irrumpido en su oficina de esa manera pero se contuvo al ver que era Sasuke. Dejó lo que estuviese haciendo y fijo sus ojos aguamarina en él, le señaló el asiento y el uchiha se sentó aguardadno a que fuera ella la primera en hablar-_Te había estado esperando, de hacho te espero hace días…_

Sasuke percibió un tono de desagrado el la voz de la hokage, aún cunado esta se esforzara en sonar normal.- _¿Hace cuanto me esperaba Tsunade-sama?_-La hokage sonrió francamente.

-_Hace doce días, pensaba que vendrían a verme desde el momento en que se oficializo este __"compromiso"-_ Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo por dos razones, primero que recordaba perfectamente el día en que Naruto había comentado a todo el que quisiera escucharle, con todos sus amigos presentes, que Neji y el iban a casarse, para su sorpresa nadie pareció especialmente feliz por la noticia de hecho fue muy inesperada y más aún la fecha de la boda, para tres semanas después, aunque no se esperaba eso, lo que realmente sorprendió a Sasuke fue que Hinata se levantara en la mitad del discurso de Neji y le aventara toda su bebida en la cara para luego decirle a Naruto que se merecía algo mejor que eso, después de eso Sasuke no había vuelto a oír de Hinata, especialmente por que había decidido encerrarse en su casa. Lo segundo que sorprendió a Sasuke fue la forma como la Hokage había recalcado la última frase, parecía como si fuese desdichada o muy sarcástica, como si todo eso fuese un mal chiste con el que pensaban celebrarle el día de los inocentes a ella misma.

-_Así que supongo que sabe a que he venido-_

La hokage asintió- _Te marchas de la aldea_

Sasuke sonrió para sorpresa de la hokage y negó con la cabeza- _Pensé hacerlo pero llegué a la conclusión que eso no haría mas que desilusionar a muchas personas-_ Tsunade entendió que por muchas personas él se refería a Sakura y a Naruto, le pareció increíble que alguien como el Uchiha se preocupara por Naruto después de lo que éste había hecho.

-_De acuerdo, lo acepto estoy asombrada. ¿Qué necesitas?-_ el azabache le pasó un pergamino que la hokage leyó rápidamente, cuando llegó al final miró asombrada a Sasuke

-_¿Qué es esto?_

_-Un favor, podríamos darle el nombre de misión si quiere, una misión individual_

_-De ninguna manera-_ La Hokague miraba con los ojos abiertos a Sasuke, o se había vuelto suicida, o estaba loco, o era la persona más hábil que Konoha pudiera sñar tener, lo que decía ese pergamino era imposible y Tsunade realmente se inclinaba por las dos primeras opciones.

_-Tsunade-sama por favor, necesito hacer esto, quiero hacerlo._

_-Sasuke, si me hubieras pedido que firmara tu exilio de la aldea, o un retiro voluntario, o que pudieses salir y regresar a tu antojo lo hubiese firmado. Y lo hubies hecho por que desde que regresaste me has mostrado que no eres un traidor, pero eso…-_ sacudió el pergamino frente a él- _esto es una completa locura, un suicidio y no voy a permitirlo_

-_Tsunade-sama, yo se que usted hizo que me reintegraran a Konoha solo por Naruto y se lo agradezco, pude estar con él y no me arrepiento de haber vuelto, todo este tiempo no le he pedido nada por mí, principalmente por que no me gusta quedar debiendo favores pero ahora le pido, por mí, firme esto como una misión, autoríceme a hacerlo, ninguno tiene nada que perder acá…_

_-Excepto tu vida…-_ Gritó Tsunade interrumpiéndolo, luego se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación-_Voy a ser sincera Uchiha. Durante más de dos años estuve detestándote, no hacías más que darme problemas, nadie entendía como era posible que yo __no hiciera nada por capturarte o por matarte aún cuando tenías los secretos de Konoha, aún cuando nos hubieras traicionado… el concejo me pidió varias veces que enviara ANBUs a matarte pero siempre me negué. ¿Por qué?, bueno tengo cierta debilidad por ese rubio-_ Tsunade chasqueó la lengua como recriminándose por ser influenciable, pero Sasuke no podía criticarla, él mismo no podía hacer nada ante los ojos azules de Naruto, todo él era la perdición de la cordura de cualquiera que llegara a conocerlo. Tsunade continuó su diatriba y sasuke volvió a prestar total atención- _y entonces un día sucedió lo impensable, volviste, volviste con Naruto, me ordenaron que te ejecutara inmediatamente, nuevamente por Naruto volví a interceder por tu vida, les dije que eras un elemento importante, que habías sido entrenado por Orochimaru y que le habías matado, además eliminaste a un par de Akatsukis, les hice ver las ventajas de tenerte, aceptaron casi de mala gana. _

_Pero desde entonces tu rendimiento ha sido memorable, no has fallado una sola misión y siempre han tenido el resultado mejor de lo esperado. Eres nuestro mejor ninja, tal vez solo Kakashi los senin y el mismo Naruto puedan igualarse, aunque por diferentes motivos cada uno. Aún así seguía teniendo mis dudas sobre ti, pero después te hiciste pareja de Naruto y fue eso lo que me motivó a creer en ti, verás Naruto tiene un don, hace que la gente crea en él con solo conocerlo, hace que confíen en el, y mejor aún, es capaz de ver el alma de las personas y por eso puede saber casi con exactitud como debe actuar en varias oportunidades. Sí Naruto veía en ti la persona en quien podía confiar su corazón y su alma, entonces Sasuke yo puedo depositar también toda mi confianza en ti. Hace casi dos meses ustedes terminaron, sinceramente no se por que, pero si se que fue un gran error, Sasuke, Naruto es un idiota y lo sabes, es impulsivo y seguramente está con Neji por que ambos pasaban por experiencias similares, mira para mí es muy facil ver como ocurre todo, es como si estuviera en la barrera, tu te encuentras aún sumergido en el problema, por eso no puedes ver todo el panorama, pero créeme, si Naruto y Neji se casan, ustedes cuatro van a sufrir, mucho-_ Sasuke se quedó en silencio, ¿Ustedes cuatro?, ¿Neji pasando por una situación similar?, ¿Similar a quien, a Naruto o a él?, Sasuke no entendió bien a lo que se refería la Hokage, pero le agradeció el voto de confianza aún así estaba decidido, le había costado dos semanas pero se había decidido, ya no podía echar marcha atrás…

-_No… no estoy muy seguro de entenderle Tsunade-sama, pero mi decisión está tomada._

_-Vas a ir, bien. Pero tengo una condición, firmaré esto pero solo podrás dejar Konoha después de la boda de Naruto_

_-¿Que?-_ Sasuke miró horrorizado a la Hokage, si el había venido era para irse de una vez, no podía soportar la idea de saber que a unos metros Naruto estaba a punto de entregarse por vida a otro hombre… la simple idea aún le aterrorizaba, ¿Qué pretendía la Hokage con eso?, seguro era alguna clase de tortura mental para que no lo hiciera, estaría tan deprimido que se olvidaría de la misión…

-_Ya me oíste, te quedas hasta el matrimonio y te doy la misión._

_-¿Por que?, ¿para que?_

_-Por que quiero ver si eres capaz de dejar que Naruto se case con un hombre al que no ama y por que quiero ver si Naruto puede dejar atrás para siempre el hombre que ama, ambos sabiendo que pueden detener esta locura, por que quiero comprobar que tan tercos e idiotas pueden llegar a ser, y principalmente por que quiero tener la esperanza que al menos en el último momento ustedes dos van a recapacitar. Ya sabes Sasuke, hasta después de la boda, ahora si fueras tan amable de retirarte, tengo cosas que hacer._

Sasuke se levantó del asiento mareado aunque algo feliz de saber que contaba con el apoyo de Tsunade, sabía que ella ejercía una gran influencia en Naruto y también sabía que si le había dicho eso a él, debía estárselo repitiendo a Naruto a diario, estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó algo._-Tsunade-sama. El pergamino_

_-Te lo entrego después-_ dijo la Hokage sin siquiera levantar la mirada de los papeles que leía. Sasuke salió de la oficina contemplando la perspectiva de pasar la otra semana encerrado de nuevo en su habitación. Se deprimió de solo pensarlo y es que él podía actuar sereno y calmado, a él podía gustarle la quietud y el silencio, pero de ahí a la completa inactividad y al ocio que venía llevando en los últimos días…

Decidió que no pasaría más tiempo encerrado, aún le dolía, pero había algo que podía hacerle olvidar al rubio, al menos temporalmente. Entrenamiento. Sin esperar más se dirigió a su casa por algunas armas y par ponerse un traje más acorde a lo que pensaba hacer "_de paso puedo sacar al gato, debe estar tan harto como yo de permanecer ahí_"-pensó el Uchiha.

--

Sasuke volvió a su casa exhausto después de estar todo el día entrenando, ya era entrada la noche y ciertamente no estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado a su casa, sentía los párpados cerrarse por si solos abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin siquiera preocuparse por desvestirse se lanzó a la cama esperando poder dormir durante dos semanas y luego despertarse y salir de ahí… no le gustaba huir, detestaba tener que hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, era eso o desangrarse por dentro día a día muriendo lentamente al ver que todo en esa aldea le recordaba a él.

Se preguntó por enésima vez si debería volver a intentar hablar con Naruto, convencerlo de volver juntos, pero estaba tan cansado que si bien no había terminado de hacerse la pregunta ya se había dormido. Durante los días siguientes Sasuke siguió con esa rutina de ejercicio para mantener su mente, pero apenas dos días antes de la boda Hinata le abordó en su casa justo al momento que iba de salida.

Sasuke estaba saliendo como todos los días, el gato le venía siguiendo tranquilamente los pasos como se había vuelto costumbre, Sasuke se acercó a la puerta y no hubo acabado de abrirla cuando Hinata irrumpió en su casa prácticamente tumbándolo, Sasuke quedó completamente extrañado del comportamiento de la ojiblanca, y fue por eso que dejó que entrara a su casa sin decir una palabra, además ella siempre le había agradado no era como las otras chicas de Konoha, además era leal y una buena amiga de Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola, Hinata temblaba de pies a cabeza, aunque Sasuke supo inmediatamente que antes que miedo era rabia, Ira pura, también tenía los puños apretados y los labios totalmente tensionados- _Oye Hinata, ¿Estas…_

Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase por que Hinata se había vuelto a verlo y le había volteado la cara de una cachetada, Sasuke creyó estar alucinando y más aún cuando la ojiblanca le habló con un tono molesto casi gritando – _Como crees que estoy… Esta a punto de casarse… ¿Es que acaso no piensas hacer nada?_

_-¿Hacer…? Hinata no creo que entienda_

_-No entiendes… Oh bien, déjame explicarte, Naruto esta a punto de casarse ¿sabías? Y por si no lo entiendes eso significa perderlo para siempre… para siempre Sasuke ¿Estas dispuesto a dejar que eso pase?-_ Hinata estaba fuera de sí, había hablado de carrera y ahora respiraba rápida y superficialmente, además su cara estaba completamente roja, perecía a punto de estallar.

_-Hinata, no sabes lo que dices, calmate…_

_-¡Estoy Calmada!-_ Gritó Hinata haciendo que Sasuke diera un paso atrás, pero Sasuke se recuperó rapidamente de la impresión y trató de razonar con ella

-_Hinata por dios, no sabes lo que estas diciendo, si no quieres que Naruto se case ve y dile a él, por que te aseguro que si el volviera conmigo no volvería a separarme de él, ni dejaría que nadie lo hiciera-_ Sasuke pensó que después de decirle eso la chica recapacitaría y se iría ella tras el rubio, pero para su sorpresa Hinata parecía mas molesta incluso.

-_Pues que se quede contigo-_ explotó, Sasuke arqueó una ceja y la ojiblanca pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – _Mejor tu que Neji._

_-¿Mejor yo?... ¿Qué esta pasando Hinata?, Nadie cree que otra persona es mejor que uno, al menos no cuando se trata de amor… nadie se sacrificaría así… a menos claro-_ Sasuke de pronto comprendió todo- _a menos que no se esté sacrificando… Tú no estas enamorada de Naruto, tu estas enamorada de Neji…_

_-¿y que con eso? Ayúdame a separarlos, no los dejaremos condenarse a un matrimonio que no va a ninguna parte, Naruto volverá con tigo y yo podré estar con Neji, todos felices…-_ Hinata se quedó esperando la respuesta de Sasuke, quien solamente bajó la mirada

-_Ya he hecho demasiado, es tarde para esto Hinata, ellos se casaran mañana, no puedes impedirlo, además Neji ama a Naruto…_

_-¿Amor?, realmente crees que es amor… Neji está con Naruto por la misma razón que él… los dos creen eso de que "un clavo saca otro clavo" Neji era mi amante antes de estar con Naruto, nos separamos por un error, poco antes que ustedes volvieran de Suna, por eso Neji se enrollo con Naruto y por eso está tan afanado en casarse con el, cree que así puede olvidarme…-_ En ese momento Sasuke asumió que debió haberse quedado dormido entre la cocina y la puerta o que de pronto había llegado a una especie de Universo Alterno en el que Hinata era… lo que fuera que tuviese enfrente alguna clase de algo-raro-totalmente-contrario-a-Hinata… o también cabía la posibilidad que no conociera a su amiga tan bien como pensaba, igual tuvo que sentarse y procesar la información que acababa de recibir…

Todo ese tiempo había sabido que el único obstáculo para que Naruto volviese a él era Neji, por que sabía que el rubio no podría cancelar la boda, aún cuando se casara solo por agradecimiento el rubio no dejaría a Neji solo y con el corazón roto… pero ahora, Neji tendría un par de brazos abiertos esperándole… Por el otro lado estaba el hecho que él ya le había rogado a Naruto de varias formas que volvieran, aún cuando no estaba con Neji, y después también, y de nuevo el día que se había enterado del matrimonio, no se creía capaz de soportar el volver a ser rechazado por el rubio… no podía…- _Lo siento Hinata, no puedo ayudarte… busca a Neji o habla con Naruto… pero yo no puedo_

_-Eres un cobarde, no ser capaz de luchar por lo que quieres… eres peor que cobarde. Y para uqe lo tengas en cuenta… te vi esa noche, en el parque… ni qieuiera ahí pudiste convencerlo…-_ Hinata le dirigió una dura mirada a Sasuke y salió hecha una furia del lugar, Sasuke cerró la puerta y fue a la sala a acostarse en un sofá, si iba en ese momento a entrenar lo más seguro es que terminara matándose por no estar concentrado… no estaba muy seguro que su decisión fuese la correcta, pero aún así sentía que era lo mejor, pero aún una vocecita parecía estar haciendo huelga en su cabeza y poco a poco cogía mas y mas fuerza. El gato aterrizo sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedó mirándole, Sasuke suspiró y le miró a los ojos

-_¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Buscar a Naruto?-_ Por un momento Sasuke esperó que el gato le respondiera, pero el animal solo se quedó mirándole un rato, ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a lamerse la pata distraído, Sasuke sin mas comenzó a reír suavemente- _Soy patético… mira que confiarle mis problemas a un gato y esperar que me los solucione-_ Suspiró, se había decidido, si Naruto quería tirar su vida en ese matrimonio pues que lo hiciera, para cuando se diera cuenta de su error ya estaría muy lejos, probablemente muerto y no tendría cargos de conciencia por no haberlo impedido…

--

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, había terminado su desayuno, probablemente el último que tomaría en Konoha, tenía su maleta lista, en un par de horas Naruto se casaría y él podría irse de la aldea… Nuevamente esa presión en el pecho le obligó a sentarse, sabía que ese día sería la última oportunidad que podría tener para decirle al rubio lo que días antes le había dicho Hinata, sabía que con esa información el rubio terminaría esa obra que había estado representando y volvería con él, nuevamente Sasuke volvió a sentir una inseguridad invadiéndole, forzándole a pensar que estaba cometiendo un error pero la reprimió rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Comenzó a caminar por las concurridas calles de Konoha, rumbo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, no tenía ninguna prisa a pesar que la ceremonia ya debía haber empezado… divisó a lo lejos el palacio de la Hokage, desitió de la idea de ir primero allí, tenía que asegurarse que Naruto se casaría, solo quería tener esa certeza…

--

Naruto levantó la vista cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse, vio a Tsunade bajo el marco de la puerta, la Hokage llevaba un traje que la hacía lucir muy bella, resaltando el color de sus ojos, pero sin quitarle ese aura de fuerza que siempre la rodeaba.

-_Oba-chan que haces aquí'ttebayo-_ dijo mientras se levantaba simulando una sonrisa.

-_Viendo como cometes el peor de tus errores-_ Naruto bajó la cabeza ante la mirada reprobatoria de Tsunade, sintió que ella se acercaba, él se sentó y ella se arrodillo frente a él- _¿Por qué te haces esto?, sinceramente no lo entiendo, por que no buscaste a Sasuke todo este tiempo…_

_-No… no quiero hacerle daño a Neji, Oba-chan, el se ha portado muy bien conmigo y…-_ Naruto no pudo continuar, tenía el puño de la hokage hundido en su estómago, trató de tomar aire y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas

-_Eres un cobarde Uzumaki Naruto, me decepcionas… creo… creo que ya no mereces llevar esto-_ Dijo Tsunade mientras le quitaba el collar que años antes le había regalado, Naruto cayó de rodillas escuchando a Tsunade alejarse, logró tomar suficiente aire y después de unos segundos se levantó, ¿Por qué seguía empecinado en casarse?, ¿Por qué después que todos le habían dicho que no lo hiciera aún seguía ahí?, no lo sabía, él mismo no quería casarse, ¡Si hasta Kyubi le había dicho que no lo hiciera!, pareciera que solo Neji y él querían hacerlo… por un momento recordó el rostro de Neji de esa mañana, le había parecido, por un segundo que él tampoco quería hacer esto, pero entonces, ¿por qué?, Nunca llegó a responderse esa pregunta pues en ese momento escucho unas campanas que anunciaban a él y a Neji que el momento de la boda había llegado.

Desfiló junto a su pareja frente a todas las personas que se habían reunido para verles, sintió un vacío en el estomago mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse por enésima vez si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto sin haberse calmado totalmente alcanzó el altar desde donde giró para encarar a los invitados, recorrió con la mirada a todos y cada uno de sus conocidos estaba a punto de volverse cuando su vista paró junto a la puerta por la que había entrado, ahí estaba él, ausente pero aún así llenando toda la estancia, ¿Para qué había venido?, varias respuestas acudieron a su mente pero ninguna se le antojaba aceptable, a menos que viniera a detenerlo. Naruto sabía, presentía que una sola palabra del Uchiha en ese momento y él correría a sus brazos, una parte de él rogaba por que lo hiciera, y una pequeña parte pedía a gritos lo contrario, sin pensar más en eso se giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente al altar, aún así con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Tsunade entregarle un rollo de pergamino a Sasuke.

Naruto trató de concentrarse de nuevo en las palabras que el anciano decía frente a ellos, sabía que estaba diciendo algo con respecto al compromiso con la familia pero no podía entenderle, todos en la sala parecían concentrados en las palabras y eso hacía el ambiente más pesado para él, por eso se sorprendió cuando oyó a Neji hablar, luego escucho la pregunta dirigida a él, la pregunta que le comprometería de por vida con esta otra persona, entreverse a ella en cuerpo y alma, salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza, el hasta que la muerte los separe y quien sabe que otro montón de idioteces, Naruto no atendió en nada a lo que decían, nuevamente la duda invadía su mente, nuevamente las voces de todos resonaban en su cabeza, podía oír perfectamente a Kyubi rugiendo en desacuerdo, nuevamente vio la duda en los ojos de Neji, pero aún así cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y los abrió para encontrarse de frente al hombre que esperaba su respuesta

- _Si, acepto_

Naruto pudo oír como varios murmullos se extendían por el recinto, algunos evidentemente reprobatorios, otros francamente sorprendidos, pero lo que ocupó la atención de Naruto fueron unos pasos, pisadas fuertes y seguras, pero aún así lentas, como pesarosas, pisadas que se alejaban de él, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían, había oído esa forma de caminar antes, sabía perfectamente solo con oír las pisadas que Sasuke se alejaba de él, con el corazón roto probablemente, aún cuando no lo mostrara él podía saber como se sentía él, por que de alguna manera él se sentía igual. Rió para sus adentros, escuchó como el anciano seguía hablando pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que amaba a Sasuke, en la forma como podía conocerlo, como podía sentir su energía su animo suus sentimientos en carne propia, por que de una u otra manera Sasuke le pertenecía, así como él mismo pertenecía a Sasuke…

Miró a Neji, en el momento en que el viejo terminara de hablar serían esposos, ¿Podría decir, algún día tal vez, que Neji y él se pertenecían el uno a otro de la misma manera que con Sasuke?, en seguida supo que no, miró el rostro de su pareja, a pesar que parecía deslumbrar y que escuchaba atentamente Naruto vio un velo de oscuridad en sus ojos, y entonces lo supo, la repuesta a cualquier pregunta apareció frente a él clara, todos habían podido verla menos él, todos se habían dado cuenta antes que él del error que estaban cometiendo, todos habían visto esa oscuridad en los ojos de Neji, en los suyos propios, como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado en un genjutsu Naruto pudo abrir los ojos y ver el error que estaba cometiendo, el error que había cometido al separarse de Sasuke, la idiotez por la que habían terminado.

Todos sabían lo tercos y obstinados que podían llegar a ser Sasuke y él mismo, todos habían visto que el problema, la pelea que habían tenido tarde o temprano iban a tenerla, todos habían esperado que se reconciliarían algún día y que no habrían daños permanentes, todos sabían que realmente podían ser felices siempre que se tuvieran el uno al otro, por eso la sorpresa al anunciar su compromiso, por eso trataban de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, por que todos sabían que tarde o temprano él se daría cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo y no querían que fuera ya demasiado tarde. Miró la puerta, Sasuke se había ido ya… ¿sería aún muy tarde?, No, no lo era, nunca lo sería. Naruto giró a Neji bruscamente hacia él haciendo que todos le miraran sorprendidos, Naruto agarró a Neji y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un largo beso que logró dejarlo sin aliento, luego se separó de él tomo aire y le dijo

-_Lo siento Neji, realmente lo siento'ttebayo-_ luego se quitó el anillo y se lo dio a alguien que estaba junto a él, aunque no se fijó a ver a quien para después salir corriendo por todo el largo de la estancia hasta detenerse frente a Tsunade - _¿Dónde está?-_ preguntó presuroso, la Hokage sonrió y le señaló la puerta principal de la aldea, Naruto estaba a punto de salir a correr, pero la Hokage le detuvo un segundo, le dio de nuevo el collar y le guiñó el ojo – _Para la buena suerte._

Naruto salió corriendo de tejado en tejado dejando que las personas comenzaran a reaccionar, en ese momento poco le importó lo que pudieran estar diciendo de él, sinceramente en ese momento poco le importó lo que pudiera estar pensando Neji, lo único que importaba era alcanzar a Sasuke antes que se fuera, por que su sexto sentido le decía que si lo dejaba irse nunca volvería a verlo.

--

Sasuke cogió su maleta, no debió haber ido, no debió haberlo hecho, llevaba repitiéndose eso desde que había oído a Naruto decir que sí, no había podido mas, se había prometido no escapar de allí, pero aún así tuvo que hacerlo, simplemente dolía mucho, demasiado, le estaba hiriendo, físicamente le dolía…

Salió de su casa cerrando la puerta con llave tras él, no volvería ahí, era el último Uchiha, nadie volvería a vivir ahí, Tsunade sabría que hacer con esa mansión, tal vez demolerla y construir un edificio… no le importaba, caminó rápidamente necesitaba irse cuando antes. Llegó aún antes de lo imaginado a las puertas, se giró para ver una última vez la que hasta ese momento sería su aldea, sacó de su bolsillo el rollo de pergamino que Tsunade le había entregado, el que casi dos semanas antes él mismo había redactado como su última misión y el que Tsunade había firmado para él.

Lo abrió para leer su "misión", Tsunade se había quedado corta al decir que era un suicidio, vio con sorpresa que la Hokage no lo había modificado en nada, la misión seguía igual: _Buscar y reclutar a todos los miembros de la anterior Aldea del Sonido y evitar que establecieras pactos __con otras aldeas._

Esa misión solo podía terminar de dos maneras, con él muerto por los miembros de la aldea del Sonido o con él muerto por los jefes de las otras aldeas al ver en el un potencial Orochimaru. Suspiró lentamente, no importaba, si tenía mucha suerte podría incluso formar una nueva aldea, la Sexta aldea, de una manera un otra nunca volvería a Konoha y ese justamente había sido el propósito de esa "misión", sabía que Tsunade no había firmado el papel por firmar, él mismo había pensado cual sería la misión ideal, Tsunade no podía rechazar esta puesto que en el remoto caso de que todo saliera bien Konoha contaría con un segundo ejercito sumamente poderoso y hasta cierto punto leal. Mercenarios y carne de cañón, estratégicamente fundamental en caso de una guerra.

Se giró en redondo para partir de una vez por todas, saltó de ahí al árbol más cercano y comenzó lentamente a aumentar su velocidad mientras se alejaba de Konoha, cerró los ojos imaginando el rostro de Naruto, imaginando su voz inundando sus oídos, imaginó a Naruto llamándolo por su nombre, gritando su nombre, pidiéndole que se detuviera… Sasuke abrió los ojos asombrado y se detuvo de golpe, se giró en redondo y se encontró cara a cara con Naruto quien respiraba agitado-¿_P…por que… por que no te detenías… teme?_ Preguntó el rubio tratando de tomar aire y respirar al tiempo, Sasuke parpadeó varias veces confuso, debía estar soñando o algo… Naruto realmente estaba ahí, frente a él, es decir, REALMENTE estaba parado frente a él… aún llevaba la ropa de la boda, hasta ese momento no le había prestado atención pero el rubio realmente se veía bien así, vestía un traje totalmente blanco, el saco abierto y una camisa que parecía seda de un color azul cielo que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso…

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¿Qué parece que hago'ttebayo?, trato de hablar contigo, detenerte de… lo que sea que pensabas hacer-_ Naruto arrugó el entrecejo al ver la maleta en la espalda de Sasuke entonces pareció entender algo y miró a Sasuke enfadado- _¿Pensabas escapar?_

_-¿Y a ti que?-_ Explotó Sasuke- _¿No deberías estar con tu esposo?-_ Naruto bajó la cabeza evidentemente apenado y dijo algo que Sasuke no pudo entender- _¿Qué?_

_-Que me volé_

Sasuke sintió que su quijada caía sola, cerró la boca rapidamente seguro de haber oído mal_- ¿Qué?_

_-Que me volé, escapé… no se, llámalo como quieras. Eso no es importante._

_-¿y qué sí es?_

_-Tú por supuesto-_ Naruto se apoyó de nuevo en la rama en que estaba parado, pareció pensarlo por un segundo pero aún así y para sorpresa de Sasuke Naruto se arrodillo en la rama en que estaba, juntó las manos y le miró a los ojos- _Perdóname Sasuke, he sido un idiota, no he querido escucharte todo este tiempo y me he comportado como un idiota… más dobe de lo normal-_ Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa- _Vuelve a Konoha conmigo, vuelve conmigo._

Sasuke suspiró y cerró los ojos- _No_

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero pareció entender por que bajó la cabeza y asintió, la verdad merecía que dijera eso, no merecía a Sasuke, le había hecho sufrir injustamente todo este tiempo mientras él estaba planeando su boda con Neji, pero aún así lo había intentado, y volvería a intentarlo, así tuviera que perseguir a Sasuke hasta que aceptara, él estaría ahí tratando de convencerlo y lo lograría, Naruto se juró a si mismo que Sasuke y él volverían.

Sasuke sonrió internamente al ver la cara de confianza que se reflejaba en Naruto, sabía perfectamente por donde habían ido los pensamientos del rubio, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio- _Buena suerte, Naruto._

_-Buena suerte…… lo sabes, verdad_

_-Déjame adivinar, ¿Me perseguirás hasta que acepte volver a Konoha?-_ rió suavemente- _¿No sientes un extraño Deja Vu?_

Naruto rió también con él para después agregar- _lo he jurado Sasuke, tu conoces mi forma de ser mejor que nadie…_

_-No jures en vano-_ Sasuke saltó a la siguiente rama y se detuvo un segundo- _Volveré en un mes, ¿podrías pasar por mi casa a alimentar a mi mascota?-_ Sasuke le lanzó unas llaves a Naruto sin siquiera girarse, el rubio las agarró en el aire sonriendo- _Hay unos armarios vacíos en mi cuarto-_ giró su cabezo y guiñó un ojo a Naruto- _Puedes usarlos si quieres._

Naruto sonrió más ampliamente mientras veía a Sasuke alejarse. Volvería, sabía que volvería, lo conocía de sobra como para poder afirmarlo sin temor a equivocarse, vio las llaves, eran las que antes habían sido de él, unas que había dejado sobre la mesa el día que se había ido… por un momento sintió que Sasuke sabía todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que iba a pasar. Descartó de inmediato esa posibilidad, lo mas seguro era que el azabache hubiese contemplado la posibilidad de que eso pasara… se bajó de un salto del árbol y comenzó a caminar hacia Konoha, mientras pensaba lo que debía hacer. Recordó lo que había dicho el azabache… ¿Había dicho que tenía una mascota?, Recordó que el día que se habían encontrado en el parque llevaba un gato negro… "_Curioso_" pensó Naruto tal vez podría él también comprarse una mascota, se llevó las manos a la nuca mientras sonreía caminando tranquilamente rumbo a la puerta principal…

Sí definitivamente se compraría una mascota "_¿Qué te parece un zorrito rojo? ¿Eh, Kyubi?_"

Hola a tods, gracias por sus reviews, ya se los he contestado a cada un.

A Misaki, no dejaste ninguna forma de responder tu review así que lo hago aquí:

Primero, muchas gracias por tu review, me agrada saber que te gustó mi fic, concuerdo contigo en varias cosas como te habrás dado cuenta, creo que el capitulo resuelve todas tus dudas excepto una, de donde sale este misterioso gatito?, bueno, debo decir que al principio pensé en dejar que Sasuke encontrara a Naruto por casualidad, pero me parecía demasiado forzado, así que cree este personaje, salido de ningún lado que me permitiera llenar algunos huecos de la historia, aunque en partes me parece que era incluso mejor no ponerlo termine encariñandome con él... Nuevamente gracias por tu review, me alegró mucho por que fue el primero que recibí... Espero que nos leamos pronto, muchos besos...

Bueno, este es el final de la historia, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus mensajes que me alegran mucho, Cuidense, Besos para tods.


End file.
